


All I Ask of You

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: "Give me a kiss."





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> *为什么一个摇滚乐队AU要用音乐剧歌曲当标题reference？
> 
> 我最近又爬回去搞乐队了，吸智障情侣吸得头昏脑涨，忽然发现这个梗贼适合特兰，于是那什么搞一波（。
> 
> 无脑甜饼。或许和摇滚已死是一个世界观。
> 
> 2005年。

“Frank！”

兰帕德路过采访区的时候还是被叫住了，尽管这并不在他的意料之外，事实上，如果今晚这些记者会放过他们，他才要感到惊讶呢。他其实是想去洗手间抽根烟的，但鉴于此刻他心情不坏，因此觉得停下来接受个采访也无伤大雅。于是他停了下来，拽拽自己的的领口，脸还因为刚才喝的酒而稍微有一点发红。他瞥了一眼对方的工作证，是新音乐快递的记者。

“恭喜。”

“谢谢，谢谢。”

“所以，Frank，谢谢你接受我们的采访——呃，同时获得全英最佳乐队和年度最佳专辑的感觉一定很好。”那记者站在镜头之后咧起嘴来，兰帕德在心里摇了摇头，抬头摸了一把头发。天啊。

“哇，我该怎么说呢。”他试图组织一下语言，但被酒精给浸泡了两个小时的脑子实在不允许他再说出什么富含理智的发言，在这方面，就算是智商150的大脑也不会比别人优越到哪里去，“你说得对，感觉棒极了，我知道我们很优秀，好吗？（记者和摄影师一起笑了起来，引得兰帕德也忍不住笑了）但是你知道，奖项这种东西——Stevie今年也有可能拿下最佳专辑的奖项，不是吗？但是，谢谢，不管怎么说，获得这个奖项，我和队里的小伙们都深感荣幸。”

对，就是这样，弗兰克，说点套话，发言得体，然后你就可以去洗手间好好抽一根了，搞不好还能才吸上一口。但今晚实在是太开心了，或许不需要了。

“你肯定觉得格外荣幸吧？”

“我当然觉得很开心——但是，事实上，你得知道的是。”他稍微顿了顿，试图恢复一下他眼神里的聚焦，“这是所有人一起努力得出的成果，不是说因为我写了这些歌，有人写了那些歌，所以荣誉就更归我们一些，不是这样的。每一首歌都是在我们所有人的讨论和磨合中最后成型的。话说回来，你知道吗？我觉得尤其是John，他的付出更应该为人认可——”

“说到John。”那记者晃了晃话筒，指向他右边的地方，“他来了。”

兰帕德转过头，就看见穿着件宝蓝色衬衫的约翰特里，正手里拿着个纸杯，摇摇晃晃地从走廊的深处里走出来。他一眼就在人群中发现了被抓住接受采访的兰帕德，脸上浮出一副带着傻气的笑容，朝着这边走了过来。

“Lamps！”他走过来，给了他的主唱一个大大的拥抱，随后就没有再松开了，而是整个人如同树袋熊一样挂在他身上，双臂一条揽着他的腰，一条搂着他的脖颈，顺势又在他的耳边落下一个吻。

“我们刚才还在聊你呢。”

“真的？聊我？”他偏过头去看着兰帕德的侧脸，“希望说的都是些好话。你们在说什么？”

“让我继续刚才的话。”兰帕德望向镜头，试图集中精神，虽然特里正挂在他身上，隔着衬衫传来的对方胸腹处的温度就足以让他分心了，“John在乐队里的付出被大大地低估了，他不仅仅是个优秀的贝司手，实际上，我觉得说他是全世界最好的贝司也不为过。（特里趴在他的肩膀上笑着摇起头来）但他的才华和贡献不止于此，他是个绝对的领导者，在乐队里，他是那个让一切都能井然有序地运营的人，他没能得到外界更多的赞扬和认可，而我觉得这是不公平的，因为——我的老天，我不知道该说什么了，他就是世界上最厉害的家伙。”

“噢，这可真贴心。”那记者笑了起来，“怎么样，John，你有什么要说的吗？”

特里从兰帕德的颈窝里抬起头来，在刚才的过程中，他一直在不间断地对兰帕德动手动脚，不管是翻他的外套内侧，还是去掐他的耳朵后面。这一会儿他突然将目光转向记者，愣了一秒，然后扑哧一声笑了出来。

他看着兰帕德说道：“亲亲我。”

“……对！就像我之前说的，他真的很努力，付出了很多的精力和时间。他——他事实上为乐队做出的贡献相当之大，公众应该看到这一点，绝对的。”

兰帕德说完还用力地点了点头，想要证实自己话语中的可信度一样。

“唔——”那位记者意味深长地抿起嘴，稍稍点了下头，“那我们的采访就先到这里结束吧，Frank，希望待会儿还能在主厅里见到你。”

“他们都疯了。”特里笑着凑到兰帕德耳边，轻声说道，“我的天啊，你真应该看看。刚有人踩到了Ashley的桌上，我想是Rio，杯子洒了一地……噼里啪啦，现在整个屋子里大家都在桌子上跳舞，还有个孩子——我刚看到有个孩子朝Fergie的脸上扔了块披萨……”

“这就是你为什么在这儿？”兰帕德目送着记者走远，才抬起手来，握住特里搂在自己腰上的那只手，“我去洗手间抽个烟，你和我一起吗？”

“乐意之至。”

两个人一路进了洗手间，兰帕德反锁上门，为了保险起见，还用拖把桶挡住了门。他拧开水龙头，用冷水泼了几把脸，抬起头来的时候，已经清醒了不少。就在这时，他在镜子里看到特里反映的镜像，那人正撑着洗手台，侧着脸看着他。

“嘿。”

“亲亲我。”特里突然开口，“说真的，Lampsy，亲我一下。”

“为什么要我去亲你？你自己可以过来亲我。”

“那不一样。”特里耸了耸肩，“再说了，你刚夸我是全世界最好的贝司，对吧？努力，领袖气质，还有……”

“老天啊，John。”兰帕德忍不住开始痴笑起来。

“我真的很努力啊，鞠躬尽瘁。”

“是，是。”兰帕德抬起一双还冰凉的手，缓缓地抚上特里的双颊，“所以你想要什么奖励？”

特里眨了眨眼。

“我想要一个吻作为回报。”

他离兰帕德的嘴唇只有一个鼻尖的距离，他睁着眼，视线早就模糊不清了。在酒精的促使下，整个世界对他来说都是上下颠倒的，唯一能看到的东西，只有眼前人的蓝色眼睛。

“这是我唯一想要的东西。”

兰帕德叹了一口气。

然后他闭上眼，侧过脸，轻柔地吻上了他的贝司手，他的朋友，他的好友，他的挚友的嘴唇。特里的胳膊搂上他的腰侧，将他往怀里拉了拉，然后扶住对方的后脑，加深了这个吻。


End file.
